Mi Olvidada Cordura
by chiiocullen
Summary: Edward Cullen siempre fue un hombre con una vida moralmente correcta y con valores cristianos muy arraigados, hasta que su nueva secretaria Isabella le haga conocer sus deseos y mandar de paseo a su Moral…
1. Despertar

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

_"Los deseos de la carne se consumen en un beso voraz..." _

* * *

_Y aquí estamos una vez más, Edward Cullen, un prometedor hombre de negocios criado en el seno de una familia muy conservadora y con creencias cristianas muy arraigadas, un niño que en su infancia acudía a misa todo los domingos, un niño enviado a los mejores colegios y internados de varones, un hombre de moral estricta, mente estrecha y muy prejuicioso._

Y aunque algo especial y diferente, vive en nuestro mundo, un mundo que ha cambiado según la educación de sus padres, un mundo más moderno y "liberal" que a menudo lo sorprende y, así mismo como una persona- jefe en este caso- normal, necesita una nueva secretaria, lo cual es difícil de encontrar por su larga lista de exigencias; así que aquí esta una vez más entrevistando él mismo a las aspirantes- no sea que después no resulte eficiente- y vamos por el intento numero 11:

Estudios: _Adecuados_.

Capacidad de adaptación: _Moderada._

Manejo de Idiomas y programas de cómputo: _Adecuados_.

Recomendaciones: _Buenas._

Actitud: _Ramera…_

Y así seguía la lista, algunas eran buenas laboralmente hablando pero como era de esperarse a cada oportunidad se le insinuaban de una manera indecente, pero _¡vamos! ¿Quién no lo haría?.._.ademáslas que eran "decentes" no estaban cualificadas para ser las secretarias del exigente magnate Edward Cullen.

_Él era un tipo de lo más correcto, no maldecía, no insultaba, no decía groserías, jamás miraba más de lo estrictamente necesario, no se masturbaba y por ende… era virgen…_

―Caroline que pase la siguiente aspirante por favor –dijo Edward presionando el botón del intercomunicador.

_ERA…_

_¿Sabes lo que es un parteaguas? ¿sabes lo que es un antes "de" y después "de"?, pues fue precisamente lo que le paso a Edward Cullen cuando vio a Isabella Swan en la puerta de su oficina, después "de" verla, su mundo color rosa cambio tornándose a un tono confuso, fue como un nuevo despertar…_

_Por el momento, más que nada hormonal…_

―¿Sr. Cullen?- dijo su melodiosa voz tras aclararse la garganta.

Lentamente levanto la vista y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en su mente se dijo que al fin entendía el significado de "perfección" que dios pretendía en la biblia…y a la vez sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde su nuca hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie, sin saberlo nació una dualidad en su mente que lo acompañaría por un buen tiempo…

Jamás había sentido algo así, esa corriente que parecía inundar su cuerpo de una cálida sensación de necesidad, varias veces había tenido oportunidad para apreciar el cuerpo femenino, pero nunca había sentido necesidad de ello, nunca lo hacía por deseo…

Pero con Isabella no dejaba de ver esas delicadas, largas y torneadas piernas y de imaginarse a si mismo comprobando si eran tan suaves como parecían, de ver esas redondas caderas y de imaginarse como seria recorrerlas, como seria pasar su brazo a través de esa pequeña cintura, de probar el sabor de sus grandes senos, de marcar ese delicado cuello, de besar esos labios de fresa, tomar con sus manos sus sonrosadas mejillas y perderse en esos ojos de chocolate.

_Justo como lo hacía ahora…_

―Adelante, tome asiento por favor- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y cogía la carpeta con los datos de Isabella Swan.

Su mente era toda una batalla campal, sus nuevos y muy despiertos deseos y emociones contra su estricta moral, se dijo que no era correcto el que pensara así de ella, sus deseos eran completamente inapropiados, dios condena el deseo lujurioso y codicioso de lo ajeno…y más al ser a causa de aquella hermosa joven que podría ser su secretaria, era un impuro, impío, sucio...

Pero a la vez no podía dejar se observar a la chica con una mirada más que apreciativa, sus ojos verde esmeralda destellaban y mostraban claramente sus deseos, mostraban una mirada hambrienta y deseosa, una mirada que hizo que Isabella se sintiera abrumada, jamás había visto algo parecido, y menos en semejante hombre, pero se dijo que debía controlarse, ya le habían advertido de las exigencias de el Señor Cullen y realmente necesitaba el trabajo.

―Y bien Señorita Isabella, ¿Cuánto tiempo duro en su antiguo empleo? –su voz había salido más ronca de lo normal, y al darse cuenta enrojeció ligeramente, un gesto que a Isabella se le antojo de lo más lindo.

―Am tres meses, el sueldo era algo bajo- contesto tras humedecer sus labios con su lengua.

―Bien, ¿maneja bien los programas necesarios? ¿Tiene un horario disponible?

―Pues si- dijo a la vez que clavaba su vista en sus ojos verdes.

Aspirante numero 23_: Isabella Swan_

Estudios: _Excelentes._

Capacidad de Adaptación: _Buena._

Manejo de Idiomas y Programas de Computo: _Excelentes_.

Recomendaciones: _Excelentes._

Actitud: _ni idea_

Normalmente hacia más preguntas a las aspirantes, pero con ella le era imposible, su mente recordaba cierto pasaje bíblico_…"__Si tu mano te hace pecar, córtatela. Más te vale entrar en la vida eterna manco, que ir con las dos manos al infierno, donde el fuego nunca se apaga…"_

Sentía que no podía estar más tiempo en su presencia, se sentía sucio y aturdido pero por más que repasara en su mente algunos versículos de la biblia, por más que se dijera que estaba mal lo que hacía no podía detener las fantasías que se arremolinaban en su mente, no podía dejar de prácticamente comerse con la mirada a la chica, así que se dijo que sería mejor terminar con esto lo antes posible.

―Bien, señorita Isabella le diré que hasta ahorita es una de las mejores que he entrevistado, aunque faltan varias, tenga por seguro que se pondrán en contacto con usted para comunicarle la resolución que se tome, gracias.

―Uhm ok, de nada, que tenga una buena tarde Sr. Cullen

Y una vez más, al verla partir, su nuevo lado pervertido no pudo dejar de admirar su redondo trasero.

Maldición esto va de mal en peor…_espera acabo de maldecir!! ¡Dios lo siento!_

Y sin duda a Dios lo que menos le importaba respecto a él era que maldijera, pues su mente tenia cosas mucho peores…

Todo su día lo paso entrevistando aspirantes, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Isabella Swan, no podía quitarse los pensamientos impuros que llegaban a su mente cada vez que aparecía en su plano mental, así como tampoco podía quitarse la culpa que sentía al tener esos pensamientos y deseos.

Sin embargo la última entrevista llego, y se vio a si mismo revisando sus notas, se dijo que aunque lo negara sabía perfectamente que su mejor opción era Isabella, pero él no quería admitirlo, sabía que de contratarla no resultaría nada bueno, no podía quitarse sus deseos.

Y empezó a imaginarse, como seria trabajar todo los días con ella, y en los necesarios viajes, verla todos los días, conocerla un poco más, deleitarse con su presencia, su olor, su mirada, su cuerpo…desvelar poco a poco el misterio que envolvía en si Isabella…

Y él realmente odió el momento en que miro la gran erección que tenía en su entrepierna…

"_Y si tu pie te hace pecar, córtatelo. Más te vale entrar en la vida cojo, que ser arrojado con los dos pies al infierno. Y si tu ojo te hace pecar, sácatelo. Más te vale entrar tuerto en el reino de Dios, que ser arrojado con los dos ojos al infierno, donde su gusano no muere, y el fuego no se apaga"_

El problema es que a veces aunque uno mismo sepa que "algo" le causa daño…no es capaz de dejar ese "algo"…

Sabía que estaba completamente mal, sabía que era impuro, sucio y totalmente reprobable, sabía que sería estar constantemente en la tentación, sabía que iba en contra de todo lo que su moral defendía, pero su decisión estaba tomada. Su sosiego era importante, pero la compañía lo es aun mas…

_Isabella Swan sería su secretaria… _

Tomo una decisión, algo a la ligera, pero él no lo sabría, porque realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad de elegir, pues en el momento que ella entro, algo en él lo supo…

Todo estaba listo, ahora se vería que tanto pudiera él resistir a su tentación, que tanto ayudarían su moral y su cordura, _y como ayudaría Isabella…_

* * *

Capitulo Beteado por Rosa María, mil gracias

* * *

Hola!, bueno pues en este primer capítulo no es mucho lo que cambie, pero si hay ciertas cositas como por ejemplo el meter citas bíblicas, espero que a ninguna de las lectoras les ofenda, pues no se hace con ese fin, el texto bíblico es del Libro de Marcos 9, y pues seguiré cambiando un poco el fic…espero les guste…:))

CiiaO

**¿Review?**


	2. ¿Importa?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

_**Gracias:**_

Zaira, Rosmarlin, BlackCullen, Erill Cullen, hale Cullen anna, Awen Granger, Estelanna, RockxAndxRoll, LaAbuela, cp, Bells Masen Potter, bekyabc2, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, MirCel, Nonita…Gracias por agregar la historia a comunidades, favoritos, alertas, etc…gracias…

* * *

_Los seres humanos toman decisiones todo el tiempo, desde el sabor de su helado, hasta decidir qué harán con su vida, ¿Medico? ¿Abogado? ¿Músico?_ _Muchas veces tienen la oportunidad de elegir entre varias opciones y otras veces solo tienes el sí o el no_.

Tal es el caso de Edward Cullen, tuvo varias opciones, claro está, unas mejores que otras.

_Una parte importante de tomar decisiones es saber que traerá consecuencias, ya sean buenas o malas._

Él sabía que gracias a Isabella obtendría su boleto de primera clase directo al infierno y no le importó.

¿Cómo te detienes, cuando sabes que es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Y qué importa si se iba al mismísimo infierno, mientras fuera contento y por su propio pie?

Pensamientos como esos permanecieron en su mente todo el fin de semana, aunque él intentaba apartarlos, le resultaba imposible no pararse de recordar sus largas piernas, sus grandes senos que hacían que los botones de su blusa se tensaran y las delirantes curvas de su cintura y caderas solo lo invitaban a perderse en ellas.

Definitivamente su fin de semana fue muy diferente a lo que había sido antes, estuvo leyendo la biblia intentando encontrar fuerzas para resistir aunque al final solo leyera sin prestar atención y los versículos carecieran de sentido, se decía que tenía que evitar a toda costa dejarse llevar por el deseo inapropiado encausado por sus pensamientos o de lo contrario tendría que verse privado de la presencia de Isabella.

Trató de controlarse y mentalizarse para poder resistir todo un día de trabajo en compañía de su nueva secretaria diciéndose que era lo mejor, tratar de mantener distancias y aclarándole a la señorita Swan su lugar como su secretaria y la importancia que él le daba al reglamento de la empresa.

_Muy hipócrita, si, definitivamente…_

El lunes llego pronto, Edward salió de su casa en total estado de relajación y concentración para evitar tenciones anticipadas y más de cierta parte de su cuerpo…

―Dios dame fuerzas para resistir a la tentación y dame serenidad para no sucumbir a la pasión, no dejes que simples deseos carnales me alejen del camino correcto- dijo antes de atravesar las puertas del edificio, saludó a la recepcionista, tomó el elevador, marcó el último piso y al llegar, inhaló y exhaló lentamente varias veces antes de salir del elevador.

Él había dado claras instrucciones a Caroline para que le comunicara a Isabella que había sido elegida, y que debía de estar temprano el lunes para que firmara el contrato y le explicaran lo que haría entonces allí y, para cuando él llegara, ella estuviera esperándolo en su oficina para que le explicase las normas básicas que suponían trabajar con él.

Se detuvo un momento más antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más y entró…

―¡¡Oh santa mierda!!- murmuró extasiado mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

Lo que menos esperaba era tener una buena vista del trasero de su secretaria, ella estaba inclinada en el escritorio de espaldas a la puerta, acomodando los diarios del día y el café negro.

―¿Dios, por qué me abandonas?- dijo antes de pasar su mano por su entrepierna para acomodarse ligeramente su miembro que empezaba a erectarse.

Entró nuevamente en su oficina, aunque Isabella parecía no darse cuenta, ella seguía de espaldas a la puerta y Edward se dio su momento para ver una vez más sus largas piernas y sus grandes nalgas apretadas en esa falda ejecutiva color negro, tuvo que dejarlo porque sintió como su miembro empezaba a palpitar.

Sin poder evitarlo acercó su rostro al costado de Isabella y se aclaró la garganta cerca a su oído logrando que ella se sobresaltara y lanzara por los aires las hojas que tenía en las manos.

―¡Lo siento!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

―No, yo lo siento, no debía de sorprenderte así-dijo Edward, aunque después su lado racional le dijo que disculpándose no lograría mantener las distancias necesarias para su salud mental y su boleto al cielo. - Aunque para la próxima, procure tener más cuidado, tal vez lo próximo no sean unas simples hojas, y si se siente incapaz para el puesto no dude en decirlo señorita Swan.

―No he dicho eso- dijo mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos chocolates entrecerrados.-solo estoy un poco nerviosa, trataré que no suceda más.

―Esperemos que así sea- dijo Edward con un aire falsamente desinteresado, a la vez que fijaba su vista en las hojas con los pendientes del día, mientras una enfurruñada Isabella se dirigía a la salida de la oficina.

―Aunque, ¿sabe señor Cullen?, si no me cree capaz no tenia por que contratarme, igual si le incomoda mi presencia no dude en decirlo- dijo Isabella airosa mientras salía de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

Edward se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuestionándose si era tan aparente para los demás lo que Isabella causaba en él. Con mucho trabajo lo había aceptado, deseaba a Isabella Swan como jamás había deseado a nadie, pero sabía que más allá de los impedimentos por ser jefe/empleado, estaban los reales, era totalmente inapropiado desear o codiciar a alguien que no fuera suya, y más tener pensamientos como los suyos, además aún considerando que él en algún momento de debilidad…y desesperación de… alguna manera, considerase…acercársele, aún quedaba un punto importantísimo: ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Y qué tal si se creía que era un acosador o algo parecido?

Preguntas por el estilo estuvieron circulando por su mente por un buen rato, el SIN darse cuenta se había auto-planteado la posibilidad de intentar algo con Isabella, sin darse cuenta estaba cavando cada vez más hondo en su propia tumba…

―Señor Cullen lo busca la señorita Jessica, dice que tenía una cita previamente concertada, ¿le permito pasar?- dijo Isabella interrumpiendo su diatriba mental.

― ¿Jessica?

―Si- respondió Isabella algo exasperada.

―Está bien déjala pasar, pero por favor cuando ella entre deja pasar 3 minutos y entras sin preguntar e inventas algún pendiente ok?

―Emm, bueno…está bien- dijo algo extrañada.

Jessica Stanley, la persona más irritante que Edward ha tenido el gusto de conocer, era conocida de la familia, aunque él no la soportaba porque era una falsa que a la primera oportunidad se le lanzaba encima y aparentaba cosas totalmente distintas-lo que hacía que la familia de Edward la viera con buenos ojos.

―Jessica, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

―¡Hola Eddie!, solo pasaba por aquí y pues decidí venir a saludarte- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a él.

Él como el "caballero" que era solo rodo los ojos y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, ella se aprovechó como siempre de la situación y lo empujo ligeramente contra el escritorio de Edward y puso sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su "victima", a la vez que intentaba besarlo.

―¡Jessica! ¡Ésto es totalmente inapropiado!, no es correcto, además no veo el por qué tendrías que estar cerca de aquí, ésta zona está llena de "aburridos edificios llenos de proletariado" y deja ya de llamarme Eddie ¿quieres?–dijo a la vez que se alejaba de ella y miraba ansioso el reloj en su muñeca.

―Oh! Eddie ¿no me digas que aún eres virgen?¿Porque tu comportamiento tan mojigato?¿no me crees lo suficientemente buena para hacerte pasar un buen rato?-dijo esta mientras le tomaba una mano a Edward pasmado y la pasaba ella misma por su pierna…

_El cielo se confabula en mi contra…_

_Lo sabía, tarde o temprano te llega el castigo…y este está llegando más temprano que tarde…_

Justo en el momento en que Jessica inicio con sus preguntas, entró bella en la oficina y a Eddie se le subieron los colores, nunca le había importado lo que pensaran de su celibato, es más, se sentía orgulloso de serlo, nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que se entretuviera en "ratos", pero ahora…

Isabella no pudo evitar oír la pregunta de Jessica y sin poder evitarlo se le quedó viendo con la duda reflejada en su rostro, es decir, no era nada de vida o muerte, pero ¿quien en su sano juicio se mantiene virgen a ésta edad y en éstos días?

―Emm ¿Isabella?-dijo Edward nervioso hasta la medula, y retirando su mano de la pierna de Jessica.

―Oh si am... siento interrumpir, es solo que olvidó la junta de accionistas que tiene en unos minutos y am... se le está haciendo tarde.

Jessica aún con la duda se le quedó viendo, y sin más se despidió de Edward con otro beso en la mejilla, ahora sí más disimulado por la presencia de Isabella, y salió de la oficina dejando a Edward y a Isabella, solos.

Edward veía la clara duda en sus ojos de su delirio, y no podía evita preguntase ¿_será virgen?¿Qué pensara?¿Le gustarán los chicos experimentados?_

_Y a mí qué diablos me importa…_

―Isabella, gracias por ayudarme, y si soy virgen, ¿algún problema?- dijo ésto último mirándola frio y con tal arrogancia que a Isabella le pereció de lo más sexy.

Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y un seductor sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, se volvió a la salida de la oficina y dijo- Seguramente lo será por gusto, nadie se haría del rogar…

_Seguramente lo será por gusto, nadie se haría del rogar…_

_nadie se haría del rogar…_

_nadie se haría del rogar…_

_¡¡ nadie se haría del rogar…!!_

* * *

Capitulo Beteado por Rosa Maria, gracias!

* * *

Hola de nuevo ahora medio cambiando este segunda capitulo…sin muchos comentarios, espero les guste…

_**¿Review?**_


	3. luces, camara y Accion!

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

_Seguramente lo será por gusto, nadie se haría del rogar…_

Esa frase caló hondo en Edward, en sus pensamientos momentáneos, en su mente, algo de ello en el corazón, pero impactó drásticamente en cierta parte de su anatomía recientemente despierta…

Para cuando Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio frente a su computador, Edward aun estaba en la su oficina, solo que su miembro estaba más despierto que nunca, él sin darse cuenta, empezó a pasar su mano inconscientemente por él, dándose algo de calurosa fricción, su mente parecía reacia a reaccionar, totalmente embotada, estaba sumergido en un mar de nuevas sensaciones que le resultaban acogedoras y desconocidas, en su mente se dibujaban las formas sinuosas del cuerpo de Isabella, seduciéndolo, incitándolo y derribando lentamente cada una de sus objeciones.

―Señor, los informes están listos, ¿quiere que se los lleve?-La voz de Isabella lo sacó de su ensoñación y cayó en cuenta de lo que su mano "hacia", un sonrojo cubrió su hermoso rostro, a la vez que se regañaba mentalmente por su debilidad.

―Er, am estoy ocupado-dijo al presionar el botón, y se aclaro la garganta, para aligerar su voz.- dame unos minutos, por favor Isabella.

Edward pidió que le dieran tiempo para tratar de "calmar su problema", sabía que sería demasiado notoria su situación, y el que Isabella se diese cuenta de ello no ayudaría mucho…

Llenó su mente de textos bíblicos, recuerdos infantiles y recordó que una vez su amigo Emmett había mencionado que en estos casos los recuerdos embarazosos y repugnantes ayudaban mucho, y así lo hizo, recordó la vez que encontró a su hermana Alice casi teniendo sexo con su –entonces- novio, su estrategia dio resultado; pero él estaba consciente de que las cosas no podían seguir así.

―Isabella, puede pasar, necesito esos informes para revisar el balance.

―Enseguida señor Cullen.

Después de unos tocks, y un adelante, entro Isabella inundando la oficina de Edward con su característico olor, eternity de Calvin Klein, Edward nuevamente sin darse cuenta empezó a comparar a la Isabella de sus fantasías, con la real, y mientras ella le extendía el brazo con los reportes en la mano, él llegó a la conclusión de que jamás su mente alcanzaría la perfección de la cruda realidad.

―Muy bien, gracias Isabella, por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido?¿has podido con los pendientes? Si llegases a tener alguna duda o problema no dudes en decirme ¿De acuerdo?

―Claro señor Cullen.

―Bien Isabella, puedes retirarte.

―Señor, am si no le importa, le quería er…quiero, es decir no es de mucha importancia, aunque si le disgusta o le molesta…-Edward estaba viéndola muy divertido, sentía curiosidad por lo que Isabella quería pedirle, pero a la vez le causaba mucha gracia verla así, retorciéndose las manos, con la mirada baja, moviendo ligeramente sus pies y muy sonrojada, también se preguntó donde había quedado aquella mujer sexy y decidida que prácticamente le hacía insinuaciones con connotaciones sexuales.

―Um por mas adorable que se vea señorita Swan, agradecería que fuera directa al grano.-dijo Edward con aires profesionales.

_Espera…¿acabo de llamarla adorable?_

Demonios si, acabo de... arg! ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan difícil, por qué ahora, por qué me atormentan así, después de todo, qué es Dios? ¿Consideraria incorrecto que la tome de la cintura la incline adelante, levante su falda y la folle…?- ¡Oh Dios!-dijo un exaltado Edward…

― ¿Perdón? ¿Dijo algo?

―Hmm, nada continúe con lo que decía por favor.

―Am si claro, no es importante-_y aquí vamos de nuevo…-_ Ok es solo que me molesta un poco que me llamen Isabella, es decir estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Bella, ¿podría…si no es mucha molestia…am…llamarme Bella?

― ¿Era eso? Am, no hay problema, claro que si "Bella", además creo que te va muy bien-dijo Edward con una linda sonrisa, que a Bella le pareció de lo más coqueta.

―Gracias señor Cullen.-dijo una Bella completamente sonrojada.

―Bueno ya que te diré Bella supongo que lo más correcto sería que me llamaras Edward, ¿no crees?

―Claro señor…er, lo siento, Edward.

Ese día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Edward se juró y perjuró que no volvería a caer en la tentación, y lo cumplió, al menos físicamente…. un día pasó tras otro, Bella se estaba acostumbrando a su ya clara rutina. Todos los días llegaba más temprano que Edward para ordenar los pendientes del día, organizar su escritorio, y saludar a su –cada vez mas- estresado jefe, todos los días eran iguales, entraba a su oficina para entregar documentos, comunicados, o simplemente para acordar la agenda. A medio día tenia hora y media para salir a comer, Bella había descubierto un pequeño restaurante que le resultaba muy acogedor e iba allí todos los días. Después regresaba a la oficina y seguía con su trabajo, veía llegar a su jefe, organizaba pendientes posteriores para finalizar una vez más su trabajo a las cinco de la tarde.

Edward por su parte entro en un estado de "purificación" o al menos algo parecido, habló con su amigo Emmett y le conto lo sucedido, él por su parte no hacía más que bromear y burlarse de la situación de su amigo. Edward trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en ella, de no imaginársela desnuda, de no asomarse a su escote cada vez que la veía, de no ver su trasero cuando le daba la espalda, se sentía afiebrado solo con verla, se desesperaba y sentía claramente como su miembro se encendía.

A pesar de decirse que trataría de evitarla, se encontraba siguiéndola ansioso por saber más de aquella mujer que le cortaba la respiración y le calentaba la sangre, aprendió que definitivamente odiaba que la llamaran Isabella, que le gustaba el café sencillo con 2 cucharadas de azúcar, que era muy puntual, que no le agradaban los chismes de pasillo, que su color favorito era el lila, que sus flores favoritas eran los tulipanes, que amaba el chocolate, que odiaba la banda y amaba la música clásica y el rock ligero, que odiaba la lluvia, que amaba la pasta, que iba a ejercitarse en las mañanas a un parquecillo cerca de su casa, y que tomaba el taxi para ir a casa.

_¿Cómo lo sabía?_ _Porque la había seguido cada día de aquel maldito mes… _

_Y estaba mal…_

_Y él lo sabía…_

_Y no le importaba…_

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo él se había dado cuenta de que de nada serviría negarlo, y ya no lo negaba, entendió de que de nada serviría "alejarse", y se dijo que no se alejaría más.

A la vez en su interior se moría de miedo, si miedo, había aceptado quedarse ahí y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero ¿y si ese curso no estaba a su favor? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería? ¿La amaba? ¿O solo quería que fuera suya por un rato?..

_¿Qué era exactamente lo que Edward Cullen quería de Isabella Swan?_

Y en su oficina, sentado en esa silla de cuero negro que tanto le gustaba, preguntándose exactamente eso, ¿qué era lo que quería?, sabía que Bella estaba del otro lado de la puerta, atenta a un llamado suyo, y sus fantasías-a las que él denominaba pensamientos impuros-no lo habían abandonado, pero esa duda seguía palpable en su mente.

Llegó la hora de salida, el día estaba nublado_, genial,_ simplemente genial, un lunes nublado.

Edward salió de la oficina, eran ya las seis, suponía que todo el mundo estaba fuera, en sus casas o camino a ellas; caminó fuera de su oficina soltando un largo y lastimero suspiro al ver el solitario escritorio de Bella, en ese pasillo estaba solo su oficina y dos escritorios, el de Bella y el de Caroline, también había un pequeño pasillo-cuarto donde estaban las copiadoras, un pequeño refrigerador, una mesa y algunas sillas, un microondas y una cafetera, extrañamente estaban encendidas la luces, y se oía el ruido de la copiadora.

Bella estaba dentro, con su cabello suelto, inclinada hacia delante, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos a los lados de la copiadora, esperando que todas estuvieran listas.

―¿Bella?

―Oh!-dijo Bella volviéndose hacia Edward y tocándose el pecho con la mano izquierda- lo siento señor Cullen, am Edward, me diste un susto, llevo rato aquí, creí que ya te habrías ido.

―Si bueno, no estaba arreglando unos pendientes, ¿te falta mucho?¿o necesitas registrar horas extras?-inquirió con una sonrisa y con una mirada intensa que no dejaba de reparar en la mano que ella aun sostenia sobre su pecho, solo que la había deslizado abajo quedando sobre su seno.

―No-respondió sonrojada al darse cuenta de la mirada de Edward, ella no era virgen, ni nada por el estilo pero conocía perfectamente esa mirada, y más en sus ojos- lo que pasa es que preferí terminar las carpetas con los informes, me resulta más fácil hacerlo ahorita.-se volvió a la copiadora.-¿ves?, he acabado- dijo sonriente.

―Si ya veo, te espero, no es bueno que una chica tan linda como tu esté sola.

―Am, gracias aunque no es necesario, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer.-dijo Bella observándolo con una sonrisa sensual; ella sabía exactamente lo que causaba en su jefe.

―Te aseguro que no, anda date prisa-dijo recorriéndola con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, ya que milagrosamente no había reparado en la vestimenta de su seductora pesadilla, llevaba una falda de sastre estrecha de color negro, Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse si llevaba una tanga o tal vez…nada, después de todo la fala era muy justa y se notaria…o ¿no?

_¡Oh vamos Edward, contrólate! ¡Qué no note que te mueres por ella!_

Edward trato de calmar su respiración, estaba recargado contra la puerta del cuartito, esperando por Bella, se había auto resuelto a llevarla a su casa, y intentar saber más de ella, por medios más…honestos y correctos.

De pronto una ráfaga de pensamientos inundó su mente, recordándole lo que antes pensaba de la gente de su tipo, recordándole como a él le repugnaba la gente así, que actuaba con toda alevosía y ventaja, y más cuando sus motivaciones eran tan bajas y poco éticas, pero ahora ¿cómo podía él verlo así?. Fácil, antes no había sentido en carne propia ese tipo de desesperación, ¿Cómo es que había juzgado a esas personas sin ser consciente de su situación? Ahora los entendía, ahora sabia la desesperación que se sentía, el calor que quemaba sus venas, y una excitación casi permanente.

―Listo!-dijo Bella con una sexy sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia Edward moviendo sus caderas un poco más de lo necesario.

Ella sabía lo que le causaba…

Èl sabia que ella sabía lo que le causaba, y se intentó resistir, sabía que por más que su cuerpo se lo pidiera, cualquier cosa que hiciese, después seguramente lo lamentaría.

Ella sabía que él trataba de resistirse, pero ella lo deseaba, y ella no era moralista, ni tampoco muy cristiana, y ella siempre conseguía lo que quería…

Y esta vez no sería la excepción…

* * *

Capitulo Beteado gracias a Rosa Maria! Gracias nna!

* * *

Ola! Bno este cap no me convencía mucho, pero a la beta le gusto y aki esta! Waaaa estoy feliz ya ay 60 revs! Jejejeje eso es genial, en fin.

Aquí empieza la parte buena de la historia!! Si lo anterior les gusto(que espero asi sea) lo que viene será mucho mejor! Y todo entra en acción….

¿acosara bella a edward? ¿Qué hara Edward? ¿lograra definir que es lo que quiere de bella? ¿sera solo sexo "puro y duro" xD? Jajaja, solo esperen un poco….

* * *

Gracias a:

BlackCullen, Nonita, Bells Masen Potter, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Wen Potter Cullen, Yulibar, Little Hope, Estelanna Earwen, bekyabc2, lokaxtv, lizie20, LaAbuela, MARY, Alejita Masen, MirCel, Polu-Uchiha, Kriito Cullen Masen, Maiy, .stewart, rosmarlin, MiiLa, Tutzy Cullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Carmen Cullen 116, Velourya, noemii, Awen Granger, KarenVane, Zaira, Marylouu, Jaslice hale, MaxiPau, cullenobsession.

Miil graziiaz por sus revs, tambn a las chicas que me agregaron a autores, las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a alerts mil gracias ustedes son mi motivación!

* * *

Cuiidense! Y azzta el proxx………

CiiaO.

**¿Review?**


	4. En camino

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

Hola!, bueno en serio tengo mil pretextos que podría mencionar, pero eso no sirve de nada, en fin, gracias por leerme, sin comentarios….

Espero les guste…

_D__eseos y amores, poseen futuros inciertos uno nunca sabe cuando se cumplen sino hasta tenerlos…_

Hacía tiempo ya que Isabella se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba Edward, ella era una mujer con cierta…experiencia en las relaciones -y más en el ámbito físico- , se diría que solo no había llegado su momento o "su hombre". Como toda mujer, inconscientemente soñaba que algún día encontraría a alguien que la derritiera con la sola mirada y que con un beso la hiciera desfallecer…

Contradictoriamente, no iba por la vida "buscando el amor", tal como ahora, ella desde el principio se había percatado de la mirada de su jefe, no había más que deseo "puro y duro" , y en este caso la frase "La experiencia lo avala" era más que adecuada. No es que fuera promiscua, o una total ninfómana, simplemente era una persona…apasionada, con necesidades…y ahora sabía que su buenísimo jefe era virgen. No podía dejar de imaginar posiciones habidas y por haber, imaginar los sonidos que saldrían de esos deliciosos labios al llegar al orgasmo, de imaginar como esas grandes…manos la acariciarían, no dejaba de pensar en todo el…´potencial´ que tendría semejante hombre, en tan buenas condiciones y por si fuera poco…totalmente nuevo y por estrenar…

Aun asi, a pesar de todo esas reflexiones no la distraían de su trabajo y obligaciones, ella estaba ahí para trabajar, además necesitaba el empleo, después de todo las facturas no se pagaban solas…

En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando allí, ella se había dado cuenta de que su jefe la deseaba, ergo, surgían dos posibilidades que explicaban su falta de acción, la primera estaba enamorado de alguien más, cosa que de solo pensarlo dolía y asqueaba; la segunda era que no tenia los pantalones suficientes para intentar algo con ella, después, gracias a Jessica se decidió por la segunda opción…cosa que se encargaría ella de corregir, lo antes posible…

Edward seguía esperándola en el pasillo, estaba teniendo un gran debate mental para definir sus objetivos al llevar a Bella a su casa, una parte de él quería conocerla un poco más, sus gustos, aspiraciones, en fin, todo lo relacionado con su vida; la otra parte quería solo acercarse y acecharla cual león a su presa, quería acercarse y ver hasta dónde podía llegar con ella, físicamente claro.

En ese momento y poniendo fin a la duda, regresó Bella caminando hacia él, convenciendo a Edward de que aceptaría cualquier cosa que proviniese de ella, su indeleble tortura.

―Bueno, aquí estoy, aunque humm Edward esto, digo no me parece muy correcto que digamos, eres mi jefe, además queda algo lejos de aquí-dijo Bella con voz falsamente inocente y una sonrisa que claramente mostraba su interés en Edward.

―Créeme cuando te digo, que lo "correcto" o lo más sensato, es siempre más difícil de hacer, y muchas veces termina siendo inútil saberlo.-dijo Edward recordando su postura, que aun no lo dejaba del todo…

―Sí, bueno-dijo ella acercándose hasta quedar a su lado- vamos-dijo adelantándose un poco para alterar aun mas lo nervios de Edward.

Después de un lastimero "Hummp" Edward la siguió a la puerta del elevador sin desviar la vista un segundo de ese trasero, le excitaba de sobremanera ver las sinuosas curvas de ella, ver como al igual que en sus pechos, la falda se tensaba en la parte de la caderas, adhiriéndose a ella, justo como él imaginaba en sus fantasías que se adherirían sus manos.

―¿Edward?

―¿Perdón?

―¿No piensas entrar al elevador?-dijo Bella con una sonrisa entre seductora y burlona.

_Jodida incitadora, Oh perdón!...¿solo incitadora?...olvídenlo…_

―Si te arrepientes, no te preocupes, aun puedo tomar un taxi.

Isabella no quitaba la vista de él, ella siempre lo veía cada que podía, había estado con algunos hombres en su vida, pero no concebía como un hombre como Edward Cullen podía ser tan perfecto…..y además virgen.

―No, por ahora-dijo el entrando también en el ascensor.

Ambos, solos, en un espacio tan pequeño, la imaginación de ambos voló tan rápido…

Se deseaban y lo sabían, se miraban por momentos a los ojos y después desviaban su vista a sus lugares de...Interés.

Nadie decía nada, no era necesario, Edward a pesar de estar muriendo de deseo, incertidumbre y desesperación lograba mantener esa postura erguida y confiada, ella a pesar de desearlo hasta los huesos mantenía esa fachada de inocencia y rectitud.

Isabella se debatía entre mil formas para hacerlo flaquear, ella no era consciente del punto de vulnerabilidad de Edward al estar en su presencia, ella era una mujer independiente, segura, pero nunca había estado con un hombre virgen, sabía que él la deseaba, pero por lo visto no tenía planeado tomar la iniciativa ¿Qué hacia?

Podría simplemente lanzarse sobre él y besarlo, presionarlo en la pared, acariciar ese sedoso cabello, y no estaría contenta sin morderle el labio o dejarlo con un chupetón, ese era su estilo…

Pero de nuevo la asaltaban las dudas, ¿Sería demasiado para él?

Él por su parte, no sabía cómo actuar, no tenía experiencia en seducir mujeres, nunca lo había necesitado, ¿y si decía o hacia algo y a ella le parecía demasiado brusco? Peor aún ¿y si le rechazaba? Pero no, hasta la persona menos experimentada del mundo sabría reconocer una mirada como esa.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, _demasiada frustración_

Ella no perdió de vista como la camisa se tensaba alrededor de sus brazos, sus tonificados músculos que se notaban sobre su camisa, como su cabello quedaba aun mas despeinado, simplemente perfecto…y excitante.

Todo eso en simples segundos…_demasiada tensión sexual_

―Al fin-dijo él con un suspiro de exasperación, ella consciente de que no era la única pérdida en el mundo de los sueños soltó una risita al tiempo que se sonrojaba…

―Adelante-dijo Edward haciendo una leve inclinación y señalando el pasillo que iba al estacionamiento, ambos caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, teniendo que quedar muy juntos, uno al lado del otro, _demasiado…_

―Nunca me habían parecido tan estrechos estos pasillos-dijo el pensativo.

―No es tan pequeño en realidad-dijo ella, consiente del nerviosismo de Edward.

Él sabía que estaba mal, ¡por Dios!, era palpable el deseo entre ellos, además no eran más que jefe y empleada, y por si no fuera poco con su "sentido religioso", su "ética laboral" no ayudaba.

_En realidad esos eran pretextos que Edward utilizaba para justificar su inseguridad con ella…_

Edward como todo un caballero se adelanto a abrir la puerta para ella, ella sonrió y le dio un ´Gracias´, él con los nervios a flor de piel, se apresuró a subir al coche y lo encendió con un ligero ronroneo –amaba su _volvo_-.

Bella lo miraba de reojo, no sabía cómo empezar, _por Dios ni siquiera sé si debo empezar!_

―Y ¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo un Edward al punto del colapso.

_Woha! Me complico demasiado la existencia…_

―Bien supongo, hice mi trabajo como siempre, espero que mi jefe este contento ¿sabes? Realmente me he sentido cómoda trabajando ahí-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

―Pues déjame decirte que tu ´jefe´ está más que contento con tu trabajo.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Lo conoces?

―Tal vez-dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta, por momentos se sentía tan cómodo con ella…,-Porque no me lo describes, así tal vez esté seguro.

_Empecemos, no saldrás de esta…_

―Humm, bien es alto, sus ojos son verdes, muy brillantes y tiene una mirada muy profunda, impresiónate en verdad, su piel es pálida supongo que le hace falta broncearse, o tal vez su madre es de sangre albina, en fin, su cabello es como entre cobrizo y castaño liso y sedoso o eso parece y siempre parece despeinado, lindo, sus rasgos son definidos, nariz recta y eso, ya sabes, sus labios están siempre rosados no son muy gruesos -espero no se lo digas- pero definitivamente son sexys, su cuerpo…bueno siempre lleva traje pero se nota que sus músculos están bien trabajados, en fin ya sabes, el estereotipo de hombre perfecto…

Edward Cullen estaba en shock como pocas veces en la vida.

Nunca en la vida alguien se había fijado tanto en él como para hacer una descripción como es, al menos no que él supiera, sentía una felicidad que se desbordaba, aquello era una muestra más de que él no se equivocaba : ella le deseaba. Además era obvio que había pasado cierto tiempo mirándole para poder ser tan clara, sin duda alguna ella estaba interesada en él…

Y esto era lo que faltaba, Edward tenía muchas inseguridades respecto a Bella Swan, pero eso terminaba de confírmalo, Bella ahora era para él un acercamiento seguro.

―Wow-dijo él después de un pequeño silencio de reflexión

―¿Solo wow?¿ Lo conoces? –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que su pequeño truco había dado el resultado que ella quería, Edward Cullen sabía lo que ella quería, y no había huido, _por ahora_.

―Pues te diré que lo consideraba más bien un tipo sencillo, común y corriente, pero si tú dices que es sexy, no seré yo quien te contradiga.-dijo él con una sonrisa totalmente sexy que hizo que Bella se sintiera húmeda y necesitada, su pequeño truco había resultado. Ahora Edward sabia que ella no le rechazaría, lo que ayudaba a dejar de lado su estúpido comportamiento mojigato.

_Si es solo un pequeño truco, con grandes resultados, ¿que vendrá después…?_

No lo sabía, pero la sola expectación era excitante.

Edward aparcó el coche justo fuera de su casa, Bella sabía muy bien por que él no preguntó donde vivía…

―Edward, basta, ambos sabemos que es lo que pasa, esto solo tiene una solución ¿porque elegir el camino difícil?-Ella estaba caliente, deseosa de sentirlo, su imaginación no paraba de torturarla con imágenes de él cogiéndola por detrás, apretujando sus senos, y acariciando su clítoris.

_Y todo se fue al caño… _

―Humm, Bella no se dé que me hablas-dijo un Edward de repente nervioso, él no estaba acostumbrado _¡maldita sea! _ Todo pareció muy rápido para él de repente. Se sintió indefenso ante ella, y eso a la hora de enfrentar una experiencia nueva, no es nada agradable.

―Si así lo quieres, así será Edward, pero al fin y al cabo _será-_dijo Bella muy fiada en si misma mientras abría la puerta del _volvo_ y bajaba_, _fuera ya llovía, pero justo ahorita era lo que necesita, un buen baño de agua fría…

Edward tardó 3 minutos en reaccionar, después encendió el _volvo_ y emprendió el camino hacia su solitaria casa, sabía que había sido un completo imbécil, pero estaba convencido de que no entraría en campo enemigo sin conocer el terreno.

Mientras tanto, pensaba sentado en su cama como haria para bajarse el "problema" que tenia, pensó en una ducha fría.

Se desnudó, se colocó una toalla en la cadera al dirigirse al baño, abrió el grifo del agua y tras nivelar la temperatura perfecta, deshizó el improvisado nudo de su toalla y ésta cayó al suelo deslizándose por su cuerpo. Su erección estaba a la vista y cuando la toalla paso sobre la cabeza de su pene le causó un cosquilleo delicioso, Edward soltó un pequeño gemido y tomó una lenta y pausada respiración mientras salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía a la recamara, se sentó en la esquina de su cama y tomo su miembro en sus manos, mientras soltaba un largo gemido…

Capitulo beteado por Rosa Maria, gracias

Cometarios acerca del fic:

No Rose! No es lo mismo buenísimo jefe, que jefe buenísimo :D, nata digamos que es reservado!, no ella no es una prostituta, y creo que es todo…

Gracias :

Estelanna Earwen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Chemita, Tutzy Cullen, yulibar, sunny ex koori, cp, LaAbuela, Awen Granger, aple-melina, nonita, KarenVane, roomii, lokaxtv, .Stewart, MirCel, BlackCullen, deniziithaw, Velourya, MaxiPau, Noemii, Marylouu, littlevampire91, paz15, Coona, MiiLiiTha, Gaby, SensualCandyDoll, sabri-c, Alejandrita-Cullen, sofia y en especial a rosmarlin, mil gracias!

Gracias de verdad por su revs, aaa me alegraan los días, ya casi llegamos a los 100 favs!!, plis hoy necesito amor!! xD, digamos que no es mi mejor dia asi que os agradecería un monton que me dejaran un review con su opinión del cap, o lo que sea….

Hasta el próximo cap, cuidence….

**¿Review?**


	5. situaciones desesperadas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

Capítulo dedicado para mi Beta Rosmarlin 3

_Las barreras que construye el miedo pueden llegar a ser más altas que las olas de un tsunami… (Zapien)_

Al día siguiente todo era un caos, ambos estaban desesperados por sentir la necesidad de decir algo, de arreglar algo que realmente no había, ambos tenían dudas y sus lagunas mentales eran enormes.

Edward por su parte, después de masturbase y liberarse por "su propia mano" de su problema se dio cuenta de que su "problema" real no era una revolución hormonal, o un despertar sexual, él realmente deseaba a Bella Swan, no era que ella despertara algo nuevo en él, era una especifica necesidad de ella y supo en ese instante, mientras tomaba su primer café matutino, que aunque se masturbase hasta ser impotente no dejaría de desear a Bella hasta que la tuviera…

Isabella por su parte se sentía asqueada de sí misma, muy culpable y a la vez con miedo

_¿Y si realmente había mal interpretado las señales?¿Y si realmente le resultaba indiferente a Edward? Ella se le había lanzado prácticamente como perra en celo…_

Se dijo que tal vez Edward no sentía interés alguno en ella, después de todo ella había hecho ya demasiado, seguirlo, el juego de las miradas, insinuaciones, coqueteos, derroche de sensualidad y hasta había dejado claro lo que quería con él y aun así no pasaba nada, estaba claro que él era virgen y algo tímido pero era demasiado, hasta un retrasado lo entendería…É_l no estaba interesado_

Resuelto…ella no intentaría nada más con él, se dedicaría a hacer su trabajo que para eso le pagaban, no para andar acosado a su jefe.

**Epov.**

Fue una sensación increíble, a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho el masturbarse no tiene mucha lógica, eso si la carga de conciencia no desaparece tan fácil como el semen…

Lo malo es que ella seguía ahí, metida en mi mente, la manera como sonreía cuando platicaba con Charlotte, su manera de caminar, su sonrisa picara cuando se insinuaba, toda ella, y por más intentos que hiciese no saldría tan fácil de mi mente o al menos no hasta que la tuviera.

Así que voy de camino al trabajo y ésta vez no saldré corriendo…de nuevo, ésta vez cuando ella me dé oportunidad la tomaré sin pensarlo demasiado, después de todo ¿de qué te sirve hacer lo correcto si no te hace feliz? Absolutamente de nada, así que hoy yo Edward Cullen sería feliz con mi secretaria, claro a la primera insinuación suya…

**Fin pov**

Edward estaba decidido a intentar dejarse llevar, así que cuando entró a la oficina y la vio, sentada en su silla tras el escritorio no pudo evitar que una picara sonrisa surcara sus labios.

―¡Buenos días Bella!-dijo Edward con su gran sonrisa y su vista aun sin querer se perdió por el canalillo de sus pechos

―Buenos días Señor Cullen-dijo Bella tras apenas levantar la vista para dirigirle la mirada, él completamente ajeno a su respuesta se la quedó mirando un poco más, normalmente ella tenía en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa y contestaba con comentarios como ¡Muy buenos! O ¡buenísimos diría yo! Mientras se lo comía con la mirada y además no le llamaba señor Cullen desde hace casi un mes…

―Er…estaré en mi oficina-dijo extrañado, ya después sentado en su silla mientras revisaba sus pendientes para el día no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había hecho mal ¿tan mal había estado ayer? ¿Se habría cansado Bella de estar siempre tras de él?¿Tendría problemas? Familiares quizá, económicos tal vez o de amores, no de amores no, tal vez solo no se sentía bien, después de todo, no todos son tus días, si…debería ser eso…

Su subconsciente estaba aterrado de pensar que ella quizá ya no estuviera interesada en él, después de todo, ¿quién querría estar con alguien como él? Un tipo sin visa social, sin verdaderos amigos, sin muchas aspiraciones, y sin experiencia…¡virgen! Por Dios…

Ella toda una diosa, independiente, nada superficial, hermosa de pies a cabeza, segura, radiante, con un brillante futuro por delante, con varios chicos tras de ella ¿Cómo se fijaría en alguien como él?

Las inseguridades terminaron por hacer mella en el poco valor que había conseguido reunir en la mañana y para colmo…

_Rin, Rin_, nadie contestaba en el escritorio de Bella y él alcanzaba a oír el repiqueteo hasta su oficina, dejando de lado su trabajo fue al escritorio desierto de Bella y estaba a punto de contestarlo él mismo.

―No es necesario señor Cullen ya contesto yo, lo siento-dijo Bella apresurándose a contestar el teléfono sin apenas mirarlo.

―Buenos días Oficina del Señor Cullen ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

―¡Jacob! O Dios hace tanto tiempo, espera ¿Cómo tienes éste número?-Bella volteo a ver a Edward sonriéndole con una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras gesticulaba con los labios un 'lo siento' sin sonido alguno.

―No hay problema-medio gruño Edward mientras regresaba a su oficina, ya en ella escuchó una carcajada de Bella desde fuera y la curiosidad se apoderó completamente de él, tecleó algunos botones y pudo acceder a la conversación de su secretaria y susodicho 'Jacob'

―Te he extrañado tanto Bells

―Aww Jake yo también, no tienes idea cuanto ¿Qué ha sido de ti?¿cómo esta Billy?¿estás trabajando ya como abogado?¿donde estas? ¡Habla ya!

―¡Woha! calma esto es peor que una prueba de IQ o un interrogatorio de la CIA, calma Bells, nada muy interesante. Bien, si y aquí justo en Seattle, por Dios tenemos tanto de que hablar, espera ¿Tienes novio?

―A siempre tan exagerado, ¿Seattle?¿en serio?

―No te salgas por la tangente escuchaste perfectamente Swan..

―¡Arg! ¡No Jacob aun no tengo novio!

―Se nota que te hace falta uno, aunque yo más bien diría que te urge uno, que humor..

―Idiota, he dicho que no he tenido novio últimamente, el sexo no va incluido en esa categoria…

―_Touché_, bien pequeña libertina tenemos que quedar para ponernos al día, siento que mi corazón se desgarra de la ansiedad por verte amor mío ¿Qué dices de una comida?

―¿Libertina? ¿En serio?¡Madura Jacob!

―¿Tangente de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa, es que en esa ratonera no te dan permiso de salir a comer? Aww creí que realmente me extrañabas Bella

―No puedo creer que aun intentes manipularme, daa no es una ratonera..

―¿Tienes una oficina propia?

―No pero no es necesario, solo soy secretaria y un escritorio y un computador es todo lo que necesito, ¿a la 1:30 está bien para ti, señor manipulador?

―Si pequeña houdini, te amo, ¿en _Andiamo_?¿sigue siendo tu favorito verdad cielo?

―Claro que si amor, _Ciao_.

Su cara de WTF no era suficiente y mil cosas pasaban por su mente y el 99.9% estaba relacionado con ella, ¿Quién era ese tipo?¿qué relación tenia con Bella?¿desde cuándo se conocían?¿que sentía ella por él? No lo sabía y los celos irracionales le carcomían. Espera ¿celos? Bueno, viéndolo así él la deseaba y ese tipo podría tenerla mientras él no, así que los celos son comprensibles…¿verdad?

―Bella cancela la comida que tengo con los accionistas de B&B, saldré a comer con una amiga-dijo por el intercomunicador tras pulsar los botones, no supo que lo impulsó pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dar respuesta a sus preguntas, además siempre debes tener en cuenta a tus posibles enemigos ¿o no? Claro, tras buscar en su agenda y teclear unos números en el teléfono hizo una reservación en el '_Andiamo_', ahora ¿a quién llevar?

―¿Jessica?¿Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?-_situaciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas…_

―¿Edward?-tras aclararse la garganta contestó con un tono falsamente meloso- claro guapo…

Esta sería una de las más _largas_…comidas…

Capitulo beteado por Rosmarilin

A sé que no tengo perdón de dios y tengo un montón de cosas que me han pasado pff!¬¬ me tendrán que operar u_u resulta que no es gastritis sino piedras en vesícula…y además mi muso xD se habia ido, en fin chicas lo siento…espero esto les guste, el prox cap ya está hecho y subiré rápido estoy tratando de escribir cap tras cap para no tenerlas en ascuas, como se habran ya dado cuenta soy muy inconstante y esto tratando de cambiar eso! Asi que…Gracias!

Aa y pzz zi no ezz mucha molezztia pasense por mi one-shot navideño haha gano segundo lugar en el 'Hot Twilight Christmas Contest' se llama "**Tanga Navideño"** pacense…

Y acabo de Hacer un mini proyectito es un Two-shot llamado "De MSN y Vecinos Hackers" y es para mis civer befas Agapimeni/patty, Meli Hernandez, lizie20/lizii, y para silfer/Silvana!, les agradecería horrores que lo leyeran…

Gracias de corazón a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron un rev en el capitulo anterior y también a las que me agregaron a autores, alertas y favs, de carrerita desde un civer…asi que…

Belsama!

¿Comentarios? Plizz un review!


	6. Que laaaaaaarga comida

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

Capítulo dedicado para mi querida Agapimeni 3

_Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido…_

_¿Pero cómo puedes perder algo que jamás has tenido y sentir que lo has perdido?... (Zapien)_

A la 1:40 Bella estaba entrando en su restaurante favorito, mientras el encargado la dirigía a la mesa donde la esperaba Jacob sonriente.

―Tarde como siempre-dijo con su gruesa y sarcástica voz

―Tonto sabes que la puntualidad no es una de mis virtudes-dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa, mientras respondía el fuerte abrazo de Jacob y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla-bájame ya cachorro de lobo.

―Claro neófita-dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo-Oh pequeña Bells no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta-dijo Jacob mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, y justo en ese momento Edward se encaminaba con Jessica de su brazo a su mesa, que casualmente estaba al lado de la mesa de Jacob y Bella.

―¡Bella que coincidencia!-dijo Edward tras aclararse la garganta al pasar por su lado-¿no nos presentas? Bella -dijo dirigiéndose a una atónita Bella-un gusto Edward Cullen-dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa tendiendo su mano a Jacob

―Jacob Black-dijo Jacob tomando su mano, inconsciente de la incomodidad de Bella- ¿Quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?-dijo Jacob siendo cortés y tendiéndole la mano a Jessica, mientras Bella fruncía el ceño pensando en las posibilidades de que su jefe y ella estuvieran 'casualmente' en el mismo restaurante.

―Hola soy Jessica Stanley ¿tú eres Bella verdad? La secretaria de Edward-dijo Jessica tras escanear a Bella de los pies a la cabeza como midiéndola, terminando el examen con una mueca en un intento de sonrisa.

―Er…si-dijo Bella mientras miraba interrogante a Edward.

―Y bueno ya que estamos todos aquí por que no comer juntos, ¿Qué dices Edward, te gustaría compartir mesa con nosotros?-dijo Jacob ajeno a la tensión casi palpable entre Bella y Edward.

―Oh Jacob, no creo que el 'Señor' Cullen quiera, él es un hombre ocupado y seguramente tendrá cosas importantes que tratar con la señorita Stanley-terminó Bella amargamente mientras dirigía su mirada amenazante de Jacob a Edward.

―Oh en absoluto Bella-dijo Edward disfrutando cual niño en una travesura-será un gusto comer con ustedes-terminó sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras Bella se preguntaba si no le dolían las mejillas por esa sonrisa maliciosa que nunca había visto en su jefe, que ahora después de su resolución le hacían lucir aun más guapo y perfecto, si es que eso es posible.

Tras llamar a un camarero, éste los dirigió a una mesa para cuatro que estaba en el lateral del restaurante, la mesa tenia asientos corridos y estaba pegada a un gran ventanal que daba una perfecta vista de la zona céntrica de Seattle; Jessica se sentó al lado de Edward y Jacob al lado de Bella, por lo tanto Edward y Bella quedaron frente a frente, tras ordenar sus comidas ambos no dejaban de mirarse y Jacob al fin intuyó que algo raro sucedía…

―Y Jacob, cuéntame algo de ti, no he oído mucho-dijo Edward tras dirigirle una sonrisa a Bella.

―Pues..-empezó Jacob

―No es que hablemos mucho-interrumpió Bella fulminando con la mirada a su jefe, mientras Jacob la miraba cada vez mas extrañado y Jessica se repantigaba en su asiento por no ser el centro de atención.

―Si bueno, soy un '_gran amigo_' de Bella, hasta que ella lo quiera claro, mi amor por ella siempre ha estado sobre la mesa-dijo Jacob conteniendo la carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de Bella y al ver como se borraba automáticamente la sonrisa de Edward.

―¿No te parece lindo Edward? Ahora me siento mal por haber interrumpido su comida, seguro los tortolitos tenían cosas importantes de que platicar, igual que nosotros-dijo Jessica maliciosa, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Edward para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Edward y Bella estaba que echaba humo.

―Claro, pero no te preocupes Jessica, ya tendremos Bella y yo tiempo para '_eso_'-dijo Jacob clavando la mirada en Edward-_en la noche…_

―Sabes Jessica creo que ésta vez tendré que darte la razón-dijo Edward al borde del colapso furico-Lo siento Jacob, Bella, pero es obvio que tenéis cosas importantes que tratar ahora que regresaste Jacob, así que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos. Isabella solo espero que hoy más que nunca respetes tu horario hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablarte-dijo Edward con voz desdeñosa, mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Jessica del brazo casi arrastrándola a la salida, sin siquiera decir adiós…

―¿Quién se cree? Estúpido ¡yo nunca llego tarde a la oficina! Seguro lo dijo para pararse el cuello delante de la peliteñida esa ¡y tú!-dijo Bella totalmente histérica y furiosa- te importaría decirme ¿qué es eso de que hasta que yo quiera?¿tu amor por mi? ¡Idiota!, si ya tendremos tiempo para "_eso_" en la noche, ¿a qué demonios estabas jugando Jacob Black? Y más te vale darme una buena explicación si no quieres aparecer mañana en un barranco.

―¡Por dios mujer cálmate! Que aun no ha estallado la tercera guerra mundial…o eso creo, ¿sabes que si haces muchos corajes te saldrán arrugas?-dijo Jacob riendo al confirmar todas sus sospechas de su befa Bella y Edward…

El camarero con la comida salvó a Jacob de un seguro y certero derechazo de Bella que aun no entendía el estúpido y falso comportamiento de su amigo.

―Aun espero una respuesta Idiota, no saldrás tan fácil de ésta y más te vale que comiences a explicarme de una vez-dijo Bella con voz quedita y amenazante lo que hizo que Jacob se estremeciera del miedo, sabía perfectamente que su amiga podía llegar a ser peligrosa cuando se lo proponía así que se preparo para su discurso y se encomendó a todos los santos conocidos…

―Isabella han pasado cinco años que no te veo, pero aun te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso me atrevo a decir que mejor que tú y es obvio sientes algo por ese tal Cullen…

―No digas estupideces Jacob ¿Los conservadores de las croquetas te hicieron daño? Yo no siento nada por el estúpido de mi 'jefe'-dijo Bella viéndolo como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza…

―Yo no siento nada por el estúpido de mi 'jefe'-dijo Jacob con voz chillona y afeminada simulando la de Bella, mientras pinchaba una albóndiga de su spaghetti-¿te has oído a ti misma? Hasta pronuncias con coraje la palabra"jefe" como si el hecho de que fuera tu jefe fuese un obstáculo en tu carrera…

―No eso-eso no es cierto…-murmuró Bella sumergida de pronto en sus pensamientos, intentando rememorar todas las veces que había dicho esa palabra y se dio cuenta que era totalmente cierto, le molestaba el hecho de que Edward fuera su jefe porque sabía perfectamente que esa era una de tantas razones por las que aun no había follado con Edward Cullen…-bueno suponiendo que lo fuera ¡eso no te incumbe! Además ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Negarme toda posibilidad alguna con él? es obvio que cree que hay algo entre nosotros

―Haa pequeña saltamontes no has aprendido nada aun de tu sensei, es obvio que Edward Cullen está interesado en ti ¿Qué tan ciega se tiene que estar para no verlo?

―Él NO está interesado en mi-dijo Bella de pronto melancólica-he intentado de todo con él, me le he insinuado, he intentado seducirle, hasta se lo he dejado claro y nada…si de algo estoy segura es que él no está interesado en mi, al principio estaba segura que me deseaba pero él no ha hecho nada más que huir de mi como si tuviese la peste o algo así…

Se instaló entre ambos un silencio, solo se oían las voces de los otros comensales del restaurante y el repiqueteo del tenedor y el cuchillo. Bella rememoraba esas supuestas 'señales' que creía haber visto en Edward como signo 'inequívoco' de deseo y Jacob se preguntaba qué tan fuerte es lo que Bella sentía por Edward y pensaba en la manera de hacerla ver que su 'jefe' sentía algo por ella…

―Bella quizás no has visto bien, pero yo soy hombre y sé perfectamente que Edward está interesado en ti, no sé hasta qué punto, ni tampoco sé qué tipo de interés…pero si estoy seguro de algo es de que le importas y que hace rato estaba que moría de celos…lo que hice bueno, puede sonar infantil pero lo hice para estar seguro para comprobar sus celos y ve como se puso y esa 'peliteñida' como la llamaste no le interesa en lo mas minimo, es más me atrevo a decir que le tiene cierta aversión.

―¿En serio crees eso?-preguntó Bella con un pequeño resquicio de esperanza.

―No lo creo, estoy segura Bells-dijo Jacob, mientras le tomaba la mano por sobre la mesa, para trasmitirle la seguridad de aquello, el resto de la comida paso rápido con la plática de la vida de Jacob y Bella, no se veían desde la universidad aunque estaban en contacto…

Jacob le recordó a Bella ver su reloj para comprobar la hora, no fuera que Edward le llamara la atención por llegar tarde…, se despidieron y Bella se dirigió a su trabajo, al llegar dejó su bolso, tomó su agenda y se fue directo a la oficina de su 'jefe'.

―Bien, ya estoy aquí señor Cullen ¿Qué era eso taan importante que tenía que decirme?-pregunto Bella fulminándolo con la mirada y remarcando con sarcasmo el 'importante'. Edward levanto la vista de su computador y le sonrió de tal manera que le cortó el aliento e hizo que se mojara.

―¡Nos vamos de Viaje!-dijo irradiando felicidad-hablé con los socios de B&B, con los que había cancelado hoy y se tienen que ir para arreglar unas cosas personalmente en Miami así que iremos y aprovecharemos para ver a los accionistas de PlusPro, mar, sol y arena ¿no es genial?, solo espero no malograr los planes que habrás de tener con tu novio…

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Bella era la imagen de Edward en un bañador de poca tela y muy apretado…y las palabras "Edward Cullen es un maldito ipocrita…"

Capitulo beteado por Rosmarlin

Hii! Un kapi rápido xD komo verán estoy tratando de avanzar los capítulos porque las ideas cambian y se transforman muy rápido en mi mente y después tardo mucho para escribir porkq no me gusta komo va asi que inetntare madurar y ponerme al corriente con mis fics…

Gracias por leerme…


	7. Manos a la Obra

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

Capitulo Beteado por Rosmarlin

* * *

_Los sueños siempre están al alcance de tu palma mientras sepas encontrar el camino para llegar a estos… (Zapien)_

* * *

Estarían solos en Miami, la prodigiosa mente de Edward Cullen, se reducía a ese pensamiento…

Edward había planeado absolutamente todo, si es cierto, tendrían que ver a algunos accionistas, pero el viaje no era meramente necesario. Además le había dicho a Bella que ya había encargado a alguien más que reservara los vuelos y las habitaciones, cosa totalmente falsa, él mismo había hecho las reservaciones del vuelo y del hotel para poder pedir una habitación…con una sola cama…ya vería después como le haría para explicarle a Bella…

Además el muy pillo le había dicho que esperaba que llevase traje de baño porque la junta con los accionistas de B&B seria en la playa, cuando Edward se lo dijo Bella lo miró como si fuera verde y cabezón…se rió del recuerdo ahí en su solitaria cama mientras se acariciaba su miembro erecto de solo evocar imágenes de Bella en biquini…mientras Bella se desabrochaba lentamente el lazo de la parte superior, permitiendo que sus pechos saltasen hacia el frente y ella se inclinaba y ponía las manos en su miembro, bajando lentamente desde la punta hasta la base de su polla y apretujaba entre sus dedos sus testículos_…Rin…Rin…Rin…_

―Dios me odia, y me recuerda apartarme del camino del mal-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba exasperado y metía su polla dentro de sus bóxers, para ir a contestar el teléfono.

―¿Aló? Mamá éstas no son horas, que mal atendida te tiene mi papá…-dijo Edward gruñón y con la respiración entrecortada…

―Er…no soy su mamá señor Cullen y no estoy particularmente interesada en los problemas maritales que sus padres puedan llegar a tener.

―¿Bella? O lo siento, normalmente es mi madre la que llama a éstas horas, lo siento de verdad, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-él lo dijo para saber porque le llamaba a aquellas horas pero su voz enronquecida y agitada hicieron mella en Bella, dándole a la frase un doble sentido que realmente no tenia…

―Espero no interrumpir nada, se oye usted muy agitado-dijo Bella cortante-solo quería saber cuántos días estaremos en Miami.

―Pues bien mmm nos iremos mañana viernes en la mañana y regresaremos el domingo por la tarde por lo que serán 3 días y 2 noches y no interrumpes nada.

―¿Es necesario tanto tiempo?-no es que a ella le molestase estar con él, sino todo lo contrario, supondría para ella estar con él tanto tiempo sin lanzársele encima y suplicar que se apiadara de ella y la follase…

―Absolutamente necesario… ¿eso representa un problema para ti?, espero no tengas que dejar de lado los planes con tu novio-dijo Edward destilando sarcasmo.

―No es un problema, y no tenía ningún plan, además no voy por gusto es mi trabajo señor Cullen-dijo Bella con voz fría y cortante. _Si claro trabajo_ -pensó Edward- _eso me pone en mi lugar…, además Bella no negó que fuera su novio…_

―Si justamente así es, te veré por la mañana Bella, que descanses-dijo Edward enfurruñado y sin darle tiempo a contestar cortó la llamada, toda la excitación de la que era preso antes de la llamada se esfumó, mientras los pensamientos en su mente bullían furiosos, ella en ningún momento negó que el tal 'Jacob' fuera su novio, además ¿qué si estaban arreglando '_eso'_ como había dicho él? De solo pensar que ella podía estar en sus brazos, él dentro de ella y ella gimiendo un nombre que no sería el suyo algo se removía dentro de él, la deseaba y los más que podía hacer para satisfacer sus deseos era masturbarse en su nombre…_patético_…

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo pegar ojo, solo que por diferentes razones, Bella pasó la noche seleccionando la ropa mas 'adecuada' para el viaje entre otras cosas como depilarse las piernas, cejas, etc. Mientras Edward la pasó rememorando su 'relación' con Bella y llegó a la conclusión de que si ella había llegado a estar interesada definitivamente se había hartado de estar tras de él…

***

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Seattle, se vieron, se dieron los buenos días y se dirigieron a facturar el equipaje sin mencionar nada de su '_encuentro casual'_ en _Andiamo_, Edward pensaba en cuál sería su derrotero a seguir durante el viaje, estarían en la misma habitación pero eso no significaba que tuviera que pasar algo entre ellos, además a pesar de sus deseos él era un _caballero_…

Abordaron el avión, tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y pasaron en total silencio el resto del viaje, al llegar al aeropuerto de Miami antes de bajar Edward sujeto la mano de Bella y murmuro un 'lo siento' mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―¿Por qué?-pregunto Bella intrigada

―Imagino que tenias cosas mejores que hacer que ésto, y por lo visto no te resulta nada agradable, lo siento, imagino que tenias mejores planes…-dijo Edward terminando con una amargura en la mirada y en la voz que difícilmente pasaría inadvertida para Bella.

―A es por eso-dijo Bella resentida y retirando con fuerza su mano que aun era sostenida por Edward-no se preocupe por los planes que haya o no tenido, después de todo este es mi 'trabajo'-dijo Bella remarcando al igual que Edward con amargura la palaba 'trabajo' mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia la salida del aeroplano enfurruñada.

Edward se sentía cada vez más estúpido, se suponía que aquello haría que Bella se relajara y bajara ese muro que había construido alrededor, pero él como todo el idiota que es no había hecho sino empeorar las cosas.

Esa noche sin dormir previa al viaje se había dicho que trataría de enmendar las estupideces que había cometido, se prometió dejarse llevar y mantener totalmente apartados los resquicios de cordura y moral que aun permanecían en el…después de todo si se bienlograba todo Bella seria suya…_suya…_

―Señor ¿se encuentra bien?, necesita bajar-dijo una camarera a un estupefacto Edward aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin decir más se envaró de su asiento y bajó del avión donde una exasperada Bella lo esperaba.

―Lo siento-dijo Edward paladeando cual sería la mejor manera de seguir aquello…

―Señor Cullen ¿Podría dejar de disculparse?, es mi jefe éste es mi trabajo y haré lo necesario, por lo tanto deje de hacerlo-dijo Bella mientras se encaminaba a la salida del aeropuerto a paso firme y Edward la seguía, y también el maletero. Al salir en las puertas estaba un chofer con un membrete que rezaba 'Señor Cullen', se acercaron y a él y éste les dijo que era el encargado de conducirlos al Hotel donde estarían, subieron al auto ambos en la parte trasera y Edward no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada las interminables y firmes piernas de Bella que quedaron más a la vista cuando ella las cruzó…

_Si todo sale bien, tendrás eso y más_…pensó Edward…

Al diablo si tenía novio, por lo pronto lo único que quería era saciar su hambre de ella, ella había mostrado un claro interés en él, así que…ya se encargaría de que este regresara…

Al llegar al hotel Edward se encaminó nervioso a la recepción, no sabía cómo Bella reaccionaria ante el 'incidente' de las habitaciones, tal y como Edward había pedido estaba reservada una suite a nombre de 'Edward Cullen', después de algunos menesteres se le dio la llave y Edward se encamino muerto de los nervios hacia Bella para darle la noticia…

―Esto-dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aun más- Bella lo siento yo, yo no sabía-

―¿Si?-dijo Bella desesperada, necesitaba alejarse de él y refugiarse en su habitación y tomar una ducha muy helada que calmara su…_calor_

―Verás, al parecer hubo un error con las reservaciones y el hotel está saturado este fin así que…-dijo Edward temeroso midiendo la reacción en sus ojos.

―¿Así que….?-dijo Bella impaciente y a la vez temerosa de que lo que Edward le diría…

―Tendremos que compartir habitación, lo siento mucho Bella pero es lo que hay-dijo Edward rápidamente y sin esperar su reacción se dirigió a los elevadores.

―¡Edward!-medio gritó Bella-¡Edward!-se apresuró a alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo intentando girarlo-¡Eres Edward Cullen! Uno de los empresarios más ricos y exitosos, puedes fácilmente hacer algo!-dijo Bella mirándolo enfurecida mientras ambos abordaban el ascensor, uno frente al otro y de repente ambos estaban en total silencio mirándose fijamente…

_Él solo podía mirarla, imaginarla desnuda, como si fuese una odalisca seduciéndolo, incitándolo…pidiéndole que la tomase y la hiciera suya…¿Quién era él para negarse a los deseos de una diosa?...nadie…_

_Edward recorrió el ascensor con la vista, estaban solos…, la tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro la tomó por la nuca atrayéndola a sí mismo y a la vez sujetándola contra la pared del ascensor…_

―_¿A que le temes Bella?..._

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD me encanto esto xD y espero a ustedes también! Gracias en serio por todo el apoyo que me han dado, no saben la alegría que me da leer su comentarios :) gracias de verdad…he ya pazzamozz loz 100 favoritos y alerts :p dejen rev! xD

Littlevampire91, libélula, kpatycullen, nonita, Awen Granger, laAbuela, Alejandrita-Cullen, Novaly Izazaga de Brieff, n_n, VERONICA, Lauri R, Marylouu, MiiLiiTha, Flikagsr y a MaxiPau…:)) Grazziiazz!!

Muajajaja vamos bella!!!

**¿Review?**


	8. ¿sueño o realidad?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia,  
y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo  
que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora  
en un beso voraz…(Shakespeare)_

* * *

―_¿A que le temes Bella?_

―_Yo-yo-a-na-nada-dijo Bella temerosa de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante él, su mente le pedía control, pero su cuerpo ardía de la deseosa anticipación, quería que la tomara ahí mismo, que la tocara y la hiciese suya, quería ser ella quien le mostrase lo placentero que podía llegar a ser el sexo…_

_Al diablo…_

_Edward había dado el primer paso y a pesar de que prácticamente le hervía la sangre no sabía cómo continuar, no sabía si debía dejarse dominar por el instinto o por su resquicio de conciencia. Bella al verlo vacilar decidió tomar la iniciativa y con un gemido desesperado los giró a ambos estampando a un muy dispuesto Edward contra la pared del ascensor, ella se lanzó sin titubeos a los carnosos y entreabiertos labios de Edward, él entreabrió los labios dando paso a la caliente y húmeda lengua de ella, la tomo de la cintura y empezó un camino por su cintura mientras aun se besaban y Edward soltaba gemidos a traspiés, Bella tenía ya una piscina de humedad entre sus bragas, el estar con su anhelado jefe virgen en un ascensor…_

_Y el pene de Edward se sentía a reventar en esos apretujados bóxers, Bella despegó los labios de los de Edward más no de su piel continuando así con un recorrido por su cuello, mientras Edward soltaba gemidos cual corcel brioso y metía sus manos bajo la blusa de seda de Bella para acariciar esa piel de porcelana que tanto le excitaba. Sin poder contenerse, Bella jaló los extremos de su blusa saltando así todos los botones, ni corto ni perezoso Edward se la quitó dejándola expuesta ante él con su sostén de encaje negro y rojo, Bella hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Edward._

―_He esperado demasiado ya ¿no crees?-dijo seductora mientras terminada de retirar la camisa de Edward y se lanzaba a devorar con sus labios su clavícula y cuello. Sin poder contenerse mordió suavemente su hombro y Edward soltó un jadeo ahogado, Bella se había percatado de la necesidad de Edward por sus tetas así que en un rápido movimiento se liberó de él y tomo sus grandes senos bajo su brazo juntándolas y ofreciéndoselas a Edward a la altura de su boca, se sentía fuerte y poderosa, sentía como si estuviera pervirtiendo a Edward , aprovechándose de su inocencia…y le encantaba la perspectiva…_

_Edward se metió rápidamente uno de sus pezones a la boca mientras la giraba y la estampaba a ella contra la pared, con una de sus manos desabrocho hábilmente la cinturilla de la falda de Bella y ésta cayó al suelo, exponiendo ante Edward un tanga de hilo pequeño a juego con su sostén. Llevó una de sus grandes y fuertes manos a los muslos de Bella subiendo su mano poco a poco sofocandola con su calor, metió sus dedos bajo el tanga, acariciando lentamente el bello de su pubis mientras ella gemía audiblemente._

_Edward acaricio su clítoris con la yema de uno de sus largos dedos, deleitándose con lo resbaladizo que éste estaba gracias a lo caliente que estaba Bella, sin poderse contener y atento a sus deseos primarios metió en su coño dos dedos de una sola estocada. Bella solo pronunciaba 'Edward' entre gemidos interrumpidos y se abrazó fuertemente a él, el deseo del que era presa la esclavizó aun más, pronto estaba meneando sus caderas contra la mano de Edward haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran más dentro de ella, Edward estaba totalmente maravillado de ver como su diosa de retorcía y perdía ese control que la caracterizaba por sus caricias_

_De pronto Bella abrió su ojos y clavó los suyos oscuros en él, prontamente llevó su mano a la bragueta de Edward y la desabrochó bajando su pantalón, acarició su miembro sobre el gran bulto que sobresalía._

―_Te deseo Edward quiero tener tu polla dentro de mí, quiero que me folles con todas tus fuerzas-sin darle oportunidad de replica bajo sus bóxers y tomo su pene entre su finos dedos y empezó a masturbarlo tal como él hacía con ella, cerró su mano alrededor de él y empezó un vaivén vertical, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo disfrutando de cómo Edward se estremecía bajo su tacto._

―_Bella es-esto es de-demasiado-dijo Edward con voz ahogada, mientras se inclinaba nuevamente hacia sus pechos para pasar su lengua sobre ellos, se sentía desfallecer de placer, la caliente y habilidosa mano de Bella no paraba y él se alegraba de que así fuese, mientras seguía disfrutando mamando de esos pezones que tanto había imaginado, esas tetas que se retorcían bajo sus caricias y su jugoso y carnoso centro que estaba tan empapado que mojaba toda su muñeca. Metió un tercer dedo en su coño y Bella se sacudió violentamente y él empezó a sentir claramente como las paredes de su vagina se apretaba en torno a sus largos dedos_

_Ella empezó a apretar más su miembro causándole más de esa deliciosa fricción mientras su mano se humedecía al subir y bajar por su pene con el jugo de su pre-seminal, ella parecía disfrutar también y pasó la yema de su dedo por la gran cabeza hinchada de su polla, pronto fue consciente de cómo el resbaloso coño de Bella apretaba cada vez más sus dedos, y ella se empezaba a sacudir como si se estuviese convulsionando, con su nombre entre gemidos llegó al orgasmo empapando aun más la mano de Edward. Éste la siguió follando con sus dedos hasta que Bella terminó y se recuperó medianamente de la experiencia, después tomó la mano empapada de Edward y se llevó sus dedos a la boca, chupándolos, degustándose a sí misma, y lamiendo toda su mano, Edward empezó a gemir más fuerte y ella rápidamente se puso de rodillas y tomo su miembro con ambas manos, paso la lengua por toda la extensión de la cabeza de su polla y abrió sus labios dirigiendo su pene hacia ella…_

―_Edward…_

―_Edward…._

―¡Edward!-dijo Bella sacudiendo una mano frente a sus ojos, Edward rápidamente recuperó la conciencia cayendo en la cruda realidad.

'_Solo fue un sueño'_ murmuró para sí, mientras el ascensor se detenía y Bella lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndolo fuera hacia la habitación, sin dejar de mirarlo extrañada por su comportamiento, normalmente Edward era un hombre muy despierto.

―¿Estás bien?-dijo Bella, mientras posaba una mano en su frente y en su mejilla, Edward la miro con a los ojos y no pudo evitar recargar su cara contra su palma lamentándose aun de que semejante experiencia fuera solo un sueño.

―Lamentablemente si-dijo Edward alejándose un poco de su tacto, Bella sintió como si le diesen una bofetada, _tal vez hasta le resultase repulsiva…_

―Bien-dijo ella fría mientras e giraba y pasaba la tarjeta por la hendidura de la puerta y ésta se abría, ambos entraron a la suite, mirando los ventanales que daban a las hermosas y soleadas playas de Miami.

Después ambos voltearon al unisono a la cama, Bella se sentía a punto de explotar y Edward más aun después de ese sueño. Empezaba a ver de nuevo en su mente imágenes de Bella desnuda en la cama pidiendo por él, con un suspiro exasperado sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cajonera al lado izquierdo de la cama con su maleta.

Bella lo vio y vio también el sillón que estaba en la antesala de la suite, no parecía incomodo…

―Edward , yo prefiero el lado izquierdo, además ese sillón de allá parece muy cómodo ¿ no crees? –dijo Bella taladrándolo con la mirada-después de todo fue tu error…

Edward contuvo la sonrisa que mataba por salir de sus labios al verla toda enfurruñada y con los brazos bajo sus pechos, aunque obviamente era una mujer a veces resultaba tan infantil…

―Bella tienes razón, en parte fue mi culpa-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella y se paraba frente suyo-La buena noticia es que mi madre me educó como a todo un caballero, así que…dormiré en el lado derecho…

―¡Edward!

―Vamos progresando, al menos ya no soy el 'señor Cullen'-dijo Edward en un patético intento por imitar su voz, mientras se dirigía nuevamente frente a los ventanales, _estaba decidido, y la expectativa le resultaba fascinante…_

―Edward no sé a que estás jugando, pero te aseguro que nunca me ha gustado ser un pasivo-dijo Bella mientras se dirigía al sofá y acomodaba sus maletas al lado de este.

―Ningún Juego Bella-dijo Edward girándose para encararla-los juegos son de niños inocentes y nosotros no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro…

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que Edward sugería, él ¡estaba decidido! Ella no se había equivocado en su juicio, Edward Cullen la deseaba, y a él al parecer su ética laboral y sus valores familiares parecían no importarle.

Así que si él estaba decidido ¿Qué había de malo en cambiar su resolución? ¿No era eso lo que más deseaba?, arriesgaría demasiado, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena…

Para Edward no pasó desapercibida la diatriba mental de Bella, le resultaba tan fácil leer sus ojos…

―Difiero de eso último, Edward-dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, volviendo a su seductor caminar- Aunque tu inocencia es un punto discutible…-Dijo retándolo con la mirada mientras Edward pasaba saliva y asentía con una sonrisa de felicidad…

* * *

Beteado por Rosmarlin n_n

* * *

Ya ahora si se viene lo bueno, no mas sueños despiertos jajaja, eso fue sumamente necesario para ciertas chicas que pidieron no dijera nombres, para ellas que dijeron que si no había algo pronto morirían de una combustión interna…o en su defecto, llamarían al vecino xD

Gracias por leerme y por su apoyo!y por zuzz reviewwz me enkanta que lezz enkante y no zaben komo me divierto kon ellozz xD aa ya kazii llegamozz alozz 200 plizz dejen rev n_n

Belsama!

**¿Review?**


End file.
